


It Must Be Love

by taitofan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Shotacon, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Piers never thought his less than acceptable attraction would be reciprocated, but Allister has a way of surprising him.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Onion | Allister
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, this is straight up shotacon so don't read this if you don't like that. I'm writing Piers as 26 and Allister as 10 until canon tells me otherwise.
> 
> But if you're cool with this content, please let me bring you the first Ghostrockshipping fic! It's my new otp and I love it to pieces.
> 
> More tags to come as later chapters bring new kinks.

“Oh. You. You came to help me?”

It was difficult at times to know just who Allister was referring to. Was it him? No, he thought, probably not. It was likely the new champion. And yet, he felt inclined to answer the boy regardless.

“Eh, somethin’ like that. How’re things lookin’?”

Despite worrying about Marnie, he couldn’t deny that his thoughts had gone to Allister as they’d traveled the region from gym to gym. After all, he was younger than Marnie and his gym was a stadium. If the pokemon went wild, could he handle it? Sure, Allister was one of the strongest trainers in all of Galar, being the fourth ranked gym leader and all, but Piers knew he was young and shy all the same...

“The people all got out…” Allister’s voice was soft, but he sounded a bit more sure of himself than the last time they’d spoken. “But I’m the gym leader… I’ll... battle the dynamax pokemon!”

They all agreed to work together and the gym was returned to normal, but as Allister thanked everyone for their help and the champion and Hop went to leave, something came over him. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he didn’t want to leave. Not yet.

“Hey, you two go on and heal up or somethin’. I gotta talk to Allister a minute.” His temporary companions nodded and headed out without any fuss, and he turned back to Allister. Looking down at him, it was obvious just how small the boy truly was. Piers knew he was tall, but Allister barely passed his hips. Such a small boy, yet so powerful… “Hey… Hope you don’t think this is too weird, but good job out there. You’ve grown a lot as a gym leader. You didn’t even need our help.”

“T-Thank you.” Allister’s mask obscured his face, but the tone of his voice implied he was embarrassed by the praise. Piers understood the feeling, and normally he didn’t dish compliments out all willy nilly, but among the embarrassment, Piers was sure he heard happiness as well. Was Allister not used to being praised…? He was only ten and yet one of the strongest trainers around. How was that even possible? “But the help was appreciated. I… I’m honored you’d help me, Piers. I know you retired, but… Um…”

Allister trailed off, fidgeting where he stood. Piers was patient as the boy gathered his thoughts and words. He didn’t even realize he was smiling at first. Not until he saw Allister stop and stare up at him. Piers could see his purple eyes shining in amazement through the eye holes of his mask.

“Ah…” Great, now  _ he  _ was embarrassed! “...What were you goin’ to say?”

Allister seemed to remember his thoughts from before he was distracted— _ Why was he staring like that? Is my smile creepy? _ —and began to fidget again. “R-Right… I, you see… You were my inspiration to become a gym leader…”

No. No way he heard that right. He laughed awkwardly, reaching up to fiddle with his pendant. “You’re exaggeratin’.”

“N-No!” Allister shook his head vehemently, his voice actually raising slightly. “You’re… so cool… You’re strong and really h-handsome and your music is ace!”

There was a beat. Then two, then three. Allister let out a squeal and began rapidly apologizing and generally looking as if he wanted to sink into the ground, while Piers just really couldn’t believe that Allister thought he was attractive. He was a bit more aware of his smile this time, as well as  _ painfully  _ conscious of his heated face.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he assured Allister, not wanting the boy to have a panic attack. It already looked as if he were three seconds away from hyperventilating. “Thanks. That’s really…” He couldn't bring himself to finish voicing his thoughts.  _ That’s really unbelievable. You’re adorable and I’m  _ me _. Why would you want a man practically old enough to be your father? _ “...I’ve got to keep helpin’ the champion, but if you’re ever in Spikemuth and want to stop by…”

He was probably overthinking things. Thinking he was handsome didn’t mean Allister had a crush on him or anything. It was probably nothing.

...And yet, as he left Stow-on-Side and continued traveling, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the boy he’d thought was adorable from the moment he’d first seen him. The boy who kept surprising him with his strength and growth. The boy who Piers wished he could see without a mask more than just on his League card. The boy Piers wanted to see smile. Maybe Allister didn’t truly have a crush on Piers, but Piers knew that he himself was truly fucked.

Because he absolutely  _ did  _ have a crush on Allister, and nothing good could possibly come of it.

\---

A week after returning to Spikemuth, Piers took a nice long rest, which meant his insomnia continued. It at least meant he didn't have to worry about not having time to write new songs, but it didn't help the dark bags under his eyes. His depression wasn't faring much better either; he'd hoped having Marnie take his place would ease the feelings of inadequacy that plagued him, but to no avail. He still couldn't shake the feeling of not being good enough. And his constant thoughts of Allister weren't helping either. Would anyone be able to tell Piers had thought of him while writing new songs? He hoped not, but the fact that romance was showing up in his lyrics  _ at all _ would probably raise a few eyebrows.

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to convince himself that almost noon was plenty late enough to haul his ass out of bed. That nasty part of his brain that told him there was no point so he might as well not move was currently winning though.

At least, it did until he heard a faint knock on the front door, barely audible in Piers' bedroom. Curiosity finally roused him, and he got out of bed in his loose, unrevealing pajamas to open the door, assuming it was someone looking for Marnie and who would be on their way when they heard she was out training for the day.

He opened the door, only to not see anyone. Glancing down proved fruitful, but upon seeing the visitor, Piers was tempted to slam the door and get back in bed. Not because he didn't want to see the boy staring up at him, but because he was a mess. Hair down and sleep-mused, binderless, looking as if he hadn't slept in a year…

"'ello," Allister greeted politely, voice soft and shy. "I-Is… Is it okay to visit?"

Piers hadn't really entertained the idea that Allister would take up his invitation and come out to Spikemuth. But as much as he would have liked notice, he just couldn't say anything, knowing how hard it must have been for Allister to go all that way from his home by himself. Calling and asking must have terrified him more than just showing up.

“‘Course, come on in.” He stepped aside to allow Allister to amble in, quickly checking his chest to make sure nothing was too obvious. Deeming himself safe, he shut the door and showed Allister to the living room, gesturing to the couch. “Make yourself comfortable. You want somethin’ to drink? I can make us tea.”

Allister hesitated for a moment before nodding. Piers made to move towards the kitchen, only to freeze when he heard Allister murmur, “Your hair is really pretty.”

Piers tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as he thanked Allister and left the room, but the moment he was out of sight, he gripped his chest and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. “I’m too gay for this,” he muttered, wondering how Allister could be so ridiculously cute so effortlessly. It took several long moments before he managed to finish the trek to the kitchen and start the water for tea. The time it took for the water to boil gave him an opportunity to think about his game plan. He'd bring Allister tea, ask him why he'd decided to come, and Allister would find out how boring he was and leave and never come back. It was inevitable.

Once the tea was finished, he brought out two cups and the sugar bowl, something telling him that a young boy probably didn't drink it black. Sure enough, after he return and gave Allister his cup—getting a demure "thank you" in return—he proceeded to scoop out a spoonful of sugar cubes and plop them in. Piers couldn't even imagine how sweet the tea would taste with all that sugar.

_ Or how sweet his lips will be after drinkin' it. _

He chastised himself for thinking of the impossible and took a sip of his own tea, watching as Allister stared at his cup. As if debating how to go about drinking it. Piers felt his breath hitch as one slender hand reached up and lifted his mask up enough to show his mouth, including the beauty mark right under his lips. After a beat, Allister slowly removed it all the way, setting it next to him before taking a sip of his sugary tea.

Piers couldn't stop himself from staring at the face he'd longed to see for himself. Allister's card hadn't prepared Piers in the slightest for just how cute he was. Bright eyes, soft features, plump little lips…

"I-Is everything okay…?"

Piers snapped back to reality at the question, seeing Allister blushing at his ogling. "Yeah," he assured, his voice not coming out as calm as he'd have liked. "Just never seen your face in person is all. You're cute."

Allister let out a surprised squeak and Piers felt his face burn as hotly as Allister's looked. The words had slipped out unbidden, but the smile on Allister’s flustered face made him glad he had.

"You r-really think so?" Allister's face was as expressive as it was cute, showing a mixture of shock, excitement, and embarrassment. "A-Ace!"

Allister quickly downed his tea, then stood up and moved over to where Piers still stood, grabbing his free hand and leading him back over. Piers couldn't do anything but follow Allister's lead, sitting down and feeling his resolve growing weaker as Allister sat close to him and looked up with eyes that practically sparkled. What was he supposed to do now…?

"I don't tell people they're cute if they aren't," he finally settled on, placing his cup on the nearby table. "Dunno why you'd think anything about me is attractive though."

Allister looked as if he had just been thoroughly scandalized. "W-What? You're the hottest person I know…" He squirmed a bit in his seat, his shyness apparently clashing with his determination. "I… I know you'd never go for a kid like me, but… I've had a crush on you since before I became a gym leader…"

May the heavens help him, Piers wasn't sure he could withstand this. Allister was just too much, and his willpower was apparently amazingly weak around him. As Allister gazed up at him with those big violet eyes and a shy smile, he gently placed a hand onto Piers'...

And that was all he could take.

Without another word, he swooped down captured Allister's lips with his own, his mouth swallowing both the surprised gasp and the subsequent moan. Piers felt dirty as he slipped his tongue into Allister's mouth—finding that it was indeed  _ extremely  _ sweet—and let his hands roam that small body, but only because he  _ didn't _ feel dirty to do such things. He knew he should feel terrible about doing this with a boy sixteen years his junior, but the truth was that nothing had ever felt more natural to him. Kissing Allister felt right. Slipping his hands up the hem of Allister's shirt to feel his soft skin felt right.  _ Allister felt right _ .

Allister seemed to tremble under his touch, his hands gripping Piers' shirt as if to keep him there. As if Piers had any plans to go anywhere. However, he  _ was _ awfully close to Piers' chest, and despite all that was happening, he wanted to be the one to tell Allister, not leave it up to surprise.

He pulled away from the kiss, taking in both Allister's flushed face and well kissed lips, as well as the little bulge in his shorts. Piers licked his lips at the sight, quickly throwing off his shirt before he could change his mind. Allister's eyes widened a bit at the sight of his tits, but he didn't seem upset at all.

"Golly…" he murmured, his voice full of awe. "Can I…?

Piers nodded, not making Allister say it aloud. "Just don't go tellin' anyone I've got titties and you can do what you like with them."

Allister nodded, reaching up to place his hands on Piers' breasts and squeezing them tentatively. Piers tried not to moan, but his chest was sensitive and two inquisitive hands weren't helping him keep any semblance of composure. Allister ran his hands over every inch of skin, rubbing at Piers' nipples with his thumbs, and Piers couldn't stop the lewd sounds he made. It only made Allister's touch grow firmer, more confident.

"Piers, I…" Allister trailed off, taking a shuddering breath and pinching Piers' nipples. Caught off guard, Piers moaned loudly, his clit absolutely  _ throbbing _ at that point. "Wow… Am I doing well?"

" _ Well _ is a bloody understatement." He put his hands over Allister's smaller ones and gently pulled them off, a sultry look coming to his face. "Do you want to see more?"

"Y-Yeah," Allister breathed, " _ please _ ."

Piers had never taken off his pants so quickly. Allister's eyes seemed glued to his pussy, and Piers spread his wet lips open to give him a good look at his soft inner folds. Allister gulped audibly, reaching out a hand, only to snatch it back immediately. Piers chuckled under his breath and took Allister's hand, guiding it back to his pussy. Just like with his breasts, Allister explored it thoroughly. He ran his fingers over the soft black and white pubic hair, ran a finger over the wet folds, rubbed at his clit…

Allister didn't get a chance to slip a finger inside, because as soon as his fingers were on that puffy nub, Piers couldn't take it any longer. He lay down on the couch, his legs spread around Allister. Allister seemed to freeze for a moment as he stared at the body on display for him. Piers could see that his bulge seemed even bigger now, and he wanted to see Allister's fully hard cock immediately.

"You want to put your dick in my pussy?"

The question was apparently all the prompting Allister needed to wiggle out of his clothes, giving Piers a perfect view of his soft, slim body. His milky skin almost  _ begged  _ to be touched. And best of all, his cute little uncut cock was standing at attention. Seeing as Allister was prepubescent, Piers didn't worry about condoms, merely gesturing for Allister to get closer. He did as requested, settling between Piers' thighs, his hands resting on Piers' bent knees.

"I can really put it in…?" The reverent awe in his voice was so endearing that Piers could feel his chest swell with emotion. He nodded, loving the way Allister smiled so brightly. It was such a change from how he was in public. He truly was getting a little more bold, slowly but surely. "Okay, h-here I go…"

He scooted closer, not having any trouble lining his cock up to Piers' dripping entrance and sinking in. He wasn't any longer than Piers' finger, but somehow that was more exciting than if he'd had a big fat cock like one of the few men he'd fooled around in the past. Piers had never fully gotten into the sex in those times, and he'd certainly never been this excited for a cock.

"You're doin' great," he assured Allister, leaning forward to gently peck his beauty mark. "Just don't think too hard. Your body will know what to do."

The praise made Allister's smile widen and his hips move. The thrusts were jerky and shallow, and Piers  _ loved _ it. He loved that Allister was so inexperienced and eager. He loved that there was no judgment about his body. He would always be Allister's first, no matter what happened after all was said and done. No one could  _ ever  _ take that away from him.

Piers murmured more praise in between gasps and moans, his arms circling to Allister's cute plump ass and squeezing it as he urged the boy to move faster. And faster Allister went; Piers knew he wouldn't last long the first time he was balls deep in a warm pussy, and that was fine. If Allister wanted more opportunities to practice his endurance, Piers would gladly offer his body for the cause. What he didn't take into consideration for how quickly everyone would cum was Allister moving one of his hands down to their connected bodies and rubbing at his clit again.

"You like that, r-right?"

Piers couldn't answer, those clumsy little fingers coupled with an eager boy cock driving him absolutely  _ wild _ . It finally occurred to him that Allister wasn't the only one who was going to cum quickly. Not after finally getting what he had only just accepted he wanted. Not after realizing he  _ needed _ it. Needed this, needed  _ Allister _ .

"Piers, I… I feel like…"

"Cum in me, Allister.  _ Do it _ ."

It wasn't often that Piers felt  _ alive _ . There was his music and a good pokemon battle mostly. And as much as he loved his sister and the people of Spikemuth, he just didn't feel as if they  _ needed  _ him. But feeling Allister's skin on his, tasting his sugary lips, hearing his beautiful moans, seeing his pleasured face, and smelling the sex in the air… Piers felt alive, and he felt as if he were needed. And with those thoughts swimming through his hazy mind, Allister's clumsy fingers drove him over the edge, his body trembling as he came with Allister's name in his lips.

He might have been embarrassed that he'd cum first, but that meant that he got to watch Allister as he dry orgasmed inside him, no doubt helped by Piers' pussy tightening around his sensitive little cock. He certainly couldn't be upset about  _ that _ .

Allister stayed inside him while he caught his breath before letting his soft dick slip out and all but collapsing onto Piers. Piers held him close, nuzzling his face into Allister's messy hair. One day, he thought, Allister would have something to show for his orgasms. Someday he could creampie Piers, knock him up even…

He forced those thoughts aside before he got horny again, not wanting to push Allister too hard after his first time. Still, he couldn't let Allister fall asleep before he knew… "Hey, did you have fun? Do you want to do this again?"

Allister hummed, cuddling as close to Piers as he could. "It was the best thing, completely brilliant!" He turned his gaze upward, a sweet smile on his face as his eyes met Piers'. "I want to do this all the time. I… I like you so much. I wish I could be your, um, your b-boy…"

Piers laughed lightly as Allister's shyness kicked in again despite the post-coital naked snuggling. "Then be my boyfriend. My adorable little boyfriend."

Piers had never had a real boyfriend, not really. Commitment with the guys he'd slept with was laughable. And a man pushing thirty dating someone barely in double digits should have been too, he supposed. But he'd never cared much for authority before, and he certainly didn't care now. He wanted to be with Allister, and if he was truly lucky enough to have Allister feel the same, then he couldn't say no. He was too far gone to care about anything except making both Allister and himself happy.

He thought that maybe it was about time he tried to make some changes to reach that lofty goal of happiness, and being with Allister was the first step.

"O-Of course! Then I'll come visit you whenever I can. And you can see me in Stow-on-Side anytime too. That is, if you w-want to see me more…"

Piers was sure that he'd never wanted anything more in his life.

\---

Piers lay in bed hours later, his body sated and mostly content, though he already missed Allister. He hadn't wanted the boy to go, but Allister had responsibilities and Piers knew he couldn't hold Allister back because he was lonely. They'd see each other again that weekend, and they'd promised they'd text and video call. Still, he wanted Allister back in his arms as soon as possible.

"Bro!" Piers jumped as he heard Marnie's voice coming from further in the house. When had she gotten back? "Did you spill something on the couch?"

Piers' face flushed hotter than a Cinderace's flames. Okay, next time maybe they shouldn't fuck on the couch his little sister used too… Still, he thought as he hurriedly got up before Marnie touched his pussy juices, it had been  _ completely  _ worth it.


End file.
